1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag device,
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of airbag devices of the generic type are known. In this respect reference is had, for example, to the documents DE-43 04 919-A1 and DE-43 07 175-A1, and GB 2 191 450, DE 42 38 427 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,322. All the documents disclose in diagrammatic representations that beneath interior paneling parts there is arranged at least one airbag which can be inflated by a gas generator. However, there are no indications as to the actual configuration of the interior paneling part, in particular with regard to fastening to parts of the frame of the vehicle.
According to Laid-Open Applications DE-44 26 848 and EP 0 694 444 A2, there is proposed for fastening the airbag device a clamping device similar to a weatherstrip, which is fitted onto a retaining plate. Proposed for fixing the folded airbag in position are envelopes, which are likewise fastened to the clamping device but are not used as part of the trim.
To round off the prior art, reference is made to EP 0 619 204-A2. This reference discloses a supporting body for an airbag device, to which a paneling element is also fastened as a covering cap.